


ugly socks.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: hq rare pair week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, Not a Serious Fic, Socks, kitayaku bc i said so, moniwa is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: kuroo saw yachi’s socks, and it led to a conversation about conspiracy theories.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Series: hq rare pair week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725058
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	ugly socks.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying not to breakdown when i thought to myself, ‘why not write a rare pair you would have never thought to write about’. so i looked at the prompts and saw “sock” again. i short circuited the first time i saw it on the prompts so i dared myself to choose it bc i thought it would be fun. so here it is.

Kuroo was yet in another boring college house parties. Against the huge amount of people that assumes he’s the stereotypical weed guy who likes to get shit faced at alcoholic events such as this, he’s actually not. He hates it when it’s too loud, he’s too tired to dance, and he doesn’t like the thought of puking his guts in the morning after all the highs of the night before. He’s gone through all of that in his first year in the university, and now in his junior year as a chemistry major, he thinks he’s had enough of it. He’d rather be in a lab playing with chemicals and pretending he’s making some potions or some sort of craft passed down to him by legendary witches. (Judge all you want but he admired witches when he was a young boy.)

He was idly watching the chaos around him as he sits on the couch: the dancing kinds obviously vibrating their bodies on the dance floor, the philosophical ones near him talking about what it means to truly exist, the physically deprived others are hidden somewhere or inside a room upstairs, whatever, as long as they don’t do it near Kuroo’s vicinity, he doesn’t really care about it.

He has rum cola in his hand, something he swore to be the first and last cup he’s going to have for the night, _no matter_ how much Moniwa forces him to act like ‘ _a foolish first year as we used to back in the old days_ ’. As established, Kuroo is done with that experience, but he still accompanies Moniwa to these shitty after parties because he thinks the guy deserves to let go and be free in his college life. Kuroo knows what it felt like to lead a bunch of rascals and put up with some tough skulled kids, but Moniwa didn’t have a lot of help from his team. He was almost the only sane one in Dateko, Kuroo at least had Yaku and Kai.

Somebody from the kitchen breaks something, probably a glass of empty vodka or something valuable, and Kuroo sighs. He tries not to be apologetic to the host, but whoever they were, this is exactly what they’re inviting into their home when they decided to hold an occasion like this, so they’re getting what they deserve.

“Oh?” A soft voice creaked, “Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo tilts his head to the side to look at the person who said his name so hesitatingly as if there’s so many faces like Kuroo’s around, and when he sees who it is, he was pleasantly surprised.

“Karasuno’s rookie manager?” Kuroo asked with a humored smirk, and he looks at her coy smile as she tucks her blonde hair behind her ear shyly.

“Ah, yes, but not anymore.” She said, some sort of sadness and longing tinged with her humble tone. Kuroo realizes she must still be missing her old team, just like he did when he graduated.

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Kuroo nodded, awkwardly speaking because he’s not the best at making interesting conversations with women, more so when it comes to comforting them, but if they ask him to recite Titin’s full name, he’d be able to talk for three hours straight. (Don’t ask how he memorized 189,819 characters of the longest protein, it wasn’t a conscious choice. Though it did make him a world record holder, the popularity immediately died off.)

“I’m Yachi.” She introduced, and Kuroo’s memory refreshes as she added, “Yachi Hitoka.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you.” Kuroo responded with a polite smile and shook her hand, then he wasn’t able to stop himself from avoiding her gaze as he looked down at the floor, very embarrassed that he has nothing else to say, but then he sees the print on her socks.

Knowing full well what the design is even if the top part was covered by her pants, it prompts a fond smile on his face as he asked, “That’s Nessie, right?”

Yachi visibly reddens as she futilely tried to hide her foot behind her other foot, and then vice versa, but she stops trying to conceal it as she defeatedly nods, “Yes. It is the Loch Ness monster.” Her voice softens, almost drowned out by the loud music as she finished with a pout, “I think she’s cute.”

“Well, she _is_ cute.” Kuroo genuinely said, because he too, likes mysterious, legendary creatures like Nessie. Yachi lightens up at this, and Kuroo’s relieved he was able to cheer her up.

Yachi sits beside him, a comfortable space between them as she asked with wide eyes if he believes in the existence of such species as well. Kuroo gives her a hearty laugh, then while she was still confused, Kuroo takes off his high cut shoes and shows her his own socks.

“What can I say? I literally have a Big Foot.”

It was a bad pun. It was an ugly sock combined with an unfunny joke, but Yachi Hitoka delightfully chortled at him and Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable the pink flush on her cheeks are whenever she smiles. He should thank whoever invited this angel into this hell in the morning.

— ( _timeskip_ ) —

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” The biology professor said his name ominously for the third time that hour, “Fucking prepare for your next class already.”

“Just ten more minutes, Yakkun. I swear.” Kuroo answered, intently focused on the two needles at hand, desperate to knit the perfect image of Mothman into the winter socks he’s currently curating at school.

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past damn hour.” Yaku said, absolutely tired of his bullshit.

Sometimes Kuroo feels a little guilty that he had to put through Yaku in this situation back in highschool, gave him a few years of freedom for their degree and PhDs, _just_ to fall back into his schemes that always enticed strong headaches.

“Okay, give me 5 minutes.” Kuroo bargained for one last time, and even if he didn’t see it, he felt the eye roll Yaku did.

“Also, can you put your feet down? We’ve all seen it already in the past few months, you don’t have to flaunt them all over the place anymore.”

Kuroo took offense to that, making him drop what he was doing on his table and glared feistily at the man situated at the left side of the room, “She worked on these socks for a whole ass year and I’m going to flaunt it whenever I want to. You’re just jealous.”

“Yeah, I wonder how she came to tolerate such a dumbass like you.” Yaku shook his head, “Writing the full amino acid sequence of Titin on knee _socks_? I pity her.”

“It’s because she loves me.”

“And that’s her only flaw.” Yaku swiftly retorted, “You should be grateful.”

“I am!” Kuroo shrieked, “Actually, I’m thinking of proposing already.”

“For the love of god, please don’t include socks in your proposal.” Yaku says jestingly, massaging his temples, and when Kuroo only gawked at him without speaking, Yaku acted like he’s about to faint.

“Is it that bad??” Kuroo asked, his voice getting high pitched.

“You’re hopeless.” Yaku exhaled, the wrinkles on his face deepening the more he interacts with Kuroo.

“I’m not that bad.” Kuroo said, pouting like an overgrown brat when Yaku purposefully make a scene to show that he’s ‘ _ignoring_ ’ him. So when Kuroo’s eyes glanced at the clock, he decided he’d come to class a bit earlier than his usual.

He gathers his notes and chalk that he needs to bring to the classroom, but he takes a pause when he sees the socks he’s knitting again; an adorable version of Mothman on socks for winter wear staring back up at him.

Yachi was a designer (of almost anything but her current work in Tokyo is for advertisements), and she likes bizarre things or images that pick on her curiosity, therefore leading her to this knowledge about the existence of otherworldly creatures even if the source and basis of them being something real is unreliable. It’s one of Kuroo’s favorite traits of hers.

“You’re so in love.” Yaku pops with a disgusted tone from his small corner. Kuroo looks up and feels the corners of his lips relaxing back down, which meant he was foolishly smiling at his Mothman curation while thinking about who he’s giving it to. Kuroo giggled at the thought, and Yaku groans, crankily saying, “Fucking leave already.”

Kuroo scoffs, wondering why someone who is utterly loved and spoiled by his boyfriend Kita Shinsuke is this sour when it comes to the relationship of other people, but instead of picking up a petty fight like he badly wanted to, he obeys and gets up to walk towards his class instead.

Yaku is not always right, but at times he is Kuroo’s only voice of reason so then he ponders on what Yaku told him about his proposal, his heels clicking rhythmically on the floorboards of the hallway as if it is making a melody to be in sync with the process inside his brain.

He, for a _millisecond_ , thought that maybe he really should not propose with socks, but no one can stop him from doing what he wants.

Someday from now, he’d knit a sock that says ‘ _marry me?_ ’, and then on the other half would be Big Foot on one knee holding a ring up to Nessie. Once Yachi opened the gift and becomes rendered speechless and flustered, he’d take the same position as Big Foot then whip out a beautiful ring to adorn her right ring finger to seal an engagement.

As he enters his class, Kuroo grimaces as he hoped _genuinely_ in his heart that she would say yes.

—

**She did.**

**Author's Note:**

> wow what was that. i haven’t written anything hetero for so long (except that akashi [knb] x reader one i had to dedicate to someone back in 2018) therefore, if i’m rusty, i’m sorry.
> 
> also can anybody tell me their thoughts on who would be kuroo’s best man bc would kenma do it or would yaku be filling in for him or would kenyakukai be all beside him on his wedding day (kenma’s there to scold kuroo not to be his panicky nerdy self, yaku would be there to help kenma feel comfortable w the crowd’s stares, and kai would be there to make sure yaku doesn’t get too much attraction away from the couple),,
> 
> anyway,, hope you enjoyed reading this !!! thank you for reading !!


End file.
